drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Desert of Essences: The Ruins of Shagri-La
December 6 - December 11, 2013 Official Guide Event Breakdown: *Trade 10x Realm Fragmentsfor a Realm Path to Shagri-La from Thabo. *Enter Shagri-La through the portal *Defeat colored vortexes which will drop essence pieces. *5x Essence pieces will unlock an Essence Crystal of the same color and summon a "Brute." Brutes will drop Essence Cores. *Varying amounts of Cores are required to open Large Essence Crystals. These contain a "Berserker." Entering Shagri-La Collect Realm fragments from worthy monsters and Thabo will trade 10x for a Realm Path to Shagri-La through the quest Shagri-La. These may also be purchased for file:a.png 700 each or file:a.png 2900 for a stack of 5x. Enter in groups of up to 5x players; monsters scale to highest level player and difficulty increases with additional players Progress Rewards Essence Tears will grant a temporary buff of faster attack and travel speed. *25 Essence Tear = 10 *85 Essence Tear = 2 Amphorae Keys *135 Essence Tear = 20 *200 Essence Tear = 999x Essence of Combat *285 Essence Tear = Violet Essence Core *390 Essence Tear = 30 *520 Essence Tear = 999x Essence of War *675 Essence Tear = Yellow Essence Core *860 Essence Tear = 40 *1075 Essence Tear = 999x Essence of Destruction *1325 Essence Tear = Red Essence Core *1610 Essence Tear = 60 *1935 Essence Tear = Riverdance (emote - consumable) *2300 Essence Tear = Green Essence Vortex (costume) *2705 Essence Tear = 70 *3160 Essence Tear = Green Essence Spout (pet) *3615 Essence Tear = 90 Total = 320 Shady Jon Shop Quests Thabo: *Shagri-La (re) : 10x Realm Fragments .................. Realm Path to Shagri-La Shagri-La *Dangerous Essence : 6 part quest *Once in a Lifetime Offer : 6x Vouchers ...... Legendary Offer Box, Red Essence Spout (1 day) *Improved Offer : 2x Essence Merchant Voucher ......... Improved Armor (1 day) *Magic Offer : 3x Essence Merchant Voucher ............ Magic Armor (1 day) *Extraordinary Offer : 4x Essence Merchant Voucher ........ Extraordinar Armor (1 day) *Legendary Offer : 5x Essence Merchant Voucher .......... Legendary Armor (1 day) *Jullov's Fishing Hole : Defend Jullov .................... Riverdance (7 days), 2 Draken Unlockable *Essence Heart : Collect 5x Blue Essence Berserker Hearts ........ file:drak14.png 50 *Violet Essence Heart : Combine 4x Violet Essence Berserker Hearts ........ file:drak14.png 50 *Essence Creatures : Defeat 10x Yellow Berserkers ......... file:drak14.png 100 *... Shagri-La Shagri-La consists of 5 color sections, each with a different difficulty level. Collect Essence Tears to progress in the event. Complete quests to collect addition rewards. Event Progress: : 1. Defeat Essence Vortexes and collect Essence Pieces. ::: : 2. 5x Essence pieces will unlock an Essence Crystal of the same color and summon a "Brute." Brutes may drop Essence Cores. ::: : 3. Varying amounts of Cores are required to open Large Essence Crystals. These contain a "Berserker" that will be accompanied by its pet(s). Berserkers will always drop a unique reward. ::: Event Chart: :: Essence Brute Disabling Effects: :: Possible Festive Amphorae drops: *(color) Essence Piece *(color) Essence Core *Essence Tear *Draken *... Event Uniques Piggies Find piggies in the map for a bonus 10x Essence Tear and a possible drop of Essence Piece/Core. Piggie Map 1= 220px 220px 220px 220px |-|Piggie Map 2 = 220px 220px 220px |-|Piggie Map 3 = 210px 220px 220px |-|Piggie Map 4 = 220px 220px Category:Events Category:Events Category:Desert of Essences Category:Events Category:Desert of Essences